The Spirit that Calls You
by DFreddy3773
Summary: Aoi has returned to Tenjin-Ya with more questions and doubts than ever. She wants answers that no one can seem to give her. Will she be able to learn about herself, her past, or even about love? Seems that there is still a lot shrouded in mystery in the Hidden Realm, especially for Aoi.


When I walked in, the lights were all out. It was late after all, so its not like I should have expected anything less. The moonlight penetrated the half open blinds, lighting up the place with a dim blue hue. It felt gloomy. Not at all what I had expected, if I was being honest with myself.

I ran my fingers over the dusty counter tops of Moonflower's open kitchen. Leaving an inch long trail of cleanliness behind me, I sighed - supposing it was one small step closer to the life I'd gotten accustomed to at Tenjin-Ya. I really had been gone a long time... for a human anyway. The layer of dust that had collected felt like the physical manifestation of the thoughts in my head whispering that no one here really cared about me. The same way no one had bothered to wipe down the counters - or clean at all in here - for the months I'd been at Orio-Ya.

I pulled out a stool, setting my fraying bag on the table top, and sat in darkness at the restaurant's bar. Its only occupants: me and the blush glass bowl I'd received my first trip to the capitol. I rested in front of me guarding what was surely the last remaining clean kitchen space beneath it. In a flash of hysteria, I considered shattering it. Then we would both be empty and broken together.

I wasn't quite sure where I'd picked up this depressing frame of mind, but it was definitely spoiling my evening. Returning was supposed have been a happy thing. Everyone had greeted me with such enthusiasm at the front desk. Hell, Oryo had even hugged me. Coming back everything had felt warm and peaceful. But now, as I sat alone inside of Moonflower's walls where spiderwebs and balls of lint had become my new clientele, I felt painfully out of place. After all, the hidden realm wasn't supposed to be a world for humans.

...but, the world of humans was no place for me.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered I truly belonged no where. I was a human stuck in limbo. If I had been a spirit, I felt for certain I'd be the Umi-Bouzu. Stuck in an abyss. Seeing that kind of loneliness and hunger had really hit home.

The atmosphere had been happy after the fireworks ended, because the Southern Land was safe. The mystery of the ceremony had been solved and I doubted the people from the south would ever see more than a stiff wind in the years that were to come. Yet, on the flying ship back to Tenjin-Ya , I couldn't help but get lost in thoughts of the Umi-Bouzu who was locked away in the dark for another hundred years. I'd say I couldn't imagine the suffering, but that would be a lie. Moreover, there were no benevolent spirits coming to deliver him from his miserable fate.

I guess I should be counting myself lucky.

And, I was lucky. I had Ginji, and the Master. My mood brightened considerably as I thought of them... and as I thought of everyone here at Tenjin-Ya and all the friends I'd made at Orio-Ya, and everyone I'd met along the way. I'd never known this many individuals- be they spirits -in my entire life.

I giggled. Grandpa would be proud of me.

"Look at all of your new friends, Aoi," He'd say wrinkling his eyes, "Make sure to cook them lots of food so they stick around! Otherwise, you'll end up old and alone like me."

"You were never alone, Grandpa." I whispered to no one, "You always had me..."

Now that I thought about it, it seemed Grandpa had never planned on me staying with him. For all his professions of love, I'd never understand how he could barter my future for some gambling debts at an Inn. He had been a crook and a conman when he was younger. He'd stirred up trouble and hearts where ever he'd gone, but Grandpa Shiro had never gambled when it came to me. He had been lovingly strict, always scolding me when I didn't do as I was told or cook like I should. He had shown me compassion and wanted me to live wisely, learning from mistakes he'd made - and had still continued to make when I was younger.

In many ways, I was angry with him even though it did me no good since he was gone. Still... for all his efforts to get me to live a simple life the way I wanted, he'd already chosen something for me. So, what was the point of it all? I guess the cooking lessons had made sense, but everything else? And, why hadn't he just told me from the beginning? I had so many questions to ask but no one to give answers.

There had been a couple of times, especially after a glass or two of sake, where I'd thought about asking the Master about the promises Grandpa had made to him back then. Thankfully, my common sense had never been completely lost on the alcohol. I knew it'd be too weird to talk about. For me, no matter how curious I was, it felt like i'd be prying on Grandpa Shiro if I asked. I also didn't know if Master would even tell me. He was so closeted about everything except us. He never held back his thoughts when it came to me, Aoi, his ogre bride. Or, when it came to his intimate innuendos. Those really made my blood boil.

When he made comments about us sleeping in the same room, or doing anything for his wife, or when he put his hands on my shoulders or the small of my back so gently I had to question whether I was imagining it... Ugh, this is exactly why I got so worked up. He could look me in the eyes for some leeway or try to fish peddler his way into making me his bride, but no matter how kind he was or how much I had come to consider him, I didn't want to be with someone because it was written in on some parchment years ago as a promise. If one part of Shiro Tsubaki lived in me, it was the part that hated being told what to do.

If I could find a home at Tenjin-Ya when everyone had hated me, if I could do the same thin at Orio-Ya when everyone had hated me even more, If I could survive in the hidden realm, even after I'd lost my voice and sense of taste; then, I could surely decide for myself who I was going to lov-

"Aoi."

"Ah!" I shrieked. The voice and shadowy figure in the dark door frame caught me so off-guard that I turned and fell out of my seat, landing abruptly on the floor. A stinging pain racketed from my behind meeting the ground so forcefully but I hardly paid any attention. I was too focused on the intruder hidden in the doorway. In a flash, he/she/it made a move for me.

"Oh my gosh!" The figure ran over to me, "Aoi, I'm so sorry that I startled you. Are you okay?"

"Ginji? Is that you?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry," He said illuminating a blue flame in the palm of his hand between us. The light from the fire made us both aware of how very close we were.

I cleared my throat and Ginji leaned back, glancing away, "What were you doing in here without all the lights on, Aoi?"

I suddenly felt under pressure. I couldn't very well say I'd been wallowing in self pity or worse, crying. I was grateful, then, that Ginji's flame was dim and blue. Hopefully it wasn't illuminating my lack of composure like it was the space around us, "I guess I just forgot to light them up. Its been a long trip back after all."

"Oh, okay," he frowned, obviously not sold on my story. Well, it was complete bullshit anyway. But, Ginji wasn't the type of friend to pry and I appreciated that.

"Well, the staff wanted me to bring this by for you, Aoi. Please let me know if you need anything else. I'm always happy to help," He smiled, standing and placing a wrapped box on the counter top. Afterwards, he bent and offered me his free hand. I took it as he pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you!"

"Of course," He chimed.

Turning and walking to the door. His blue fox fire highlighting his slender silhouette. He paused and illuminated the lights in the restaurant evaporating the darkness, "Goodnight, Aoi."

"Goodnight, Ginji," I practically whispered as he extinguished his flame and walked out into the night.

And just like that, I was alone again. Me, the blush bowl, and our new companion - the mysterious wrapped box.

*end chapter one*


End file.
